Electronic devices may include various modules such as at least one communication antenna module, speaker module, microphone module, vibrator for vibration, main board, touchscreen panel device, and battery pack. In order to implement various functions of the components, a plurality of printed circuit boards (PCBs) of various sizes may be mounted, and many signals are individually or simultaneously transmitted and received between the PCBs.
Nowadays, at a most front surface of an electronic device, a display having a touch screen function is formed and thus it is difficult to secure a mounting space at a main board.
According to various exemplary embodiments, the electronic device may include at least one PCB and connect a signal between PCBs using a board-to-board (B-to-B) type connector and/or a coaxial cable.
In an electronic device according to various exemplary embodiments, when a radio frequency (RF) cable and a B-to-B type connector are used, a material cost may increase and/or a mounting space shortage phenomenon of a board may occur.
In another example, when an RF cable and a B-to-B type connector are used, the assembly work number may increase and/or productivity may be deteriorated.